The present invention relates to a device for and a method of determining changes in a linear dimension of objects.
Devices and methods of this general type are known in the art. However, they do not use strain gauges, since the strain gauges are made to measure strains at a point or practically over a very small size area. They cannot be made to measure actual elongation of an object, and in particular of such an object which for example has a gap between two adjacent parts.